


Burning Up

by philatos



Series: Victuri ABO [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Married Couple, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Retirement, Rough Sex, Slight blood mention, Smut, THEY ARE SO MARRIED OK, Teasing, post retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philatos/pseuds/philatos
Summary: Victor growled, an animalistic sound coming from deep within his chest. “Yuuri,” he moaned, shoving his face into his neck, his scent filing his brain. His cock was harder than he could ever remember it being, flashes of desire slicing through his thighs. His mouth watered at the sight of his mate, so pliant and desperate under him, every part of him begging for his touch.Sliding a hand down, he took hold of Yuuri’s leaking cock, giving it a few starting strokes. Yuuri gasped, his mate’s touch feeling heavenly on his heated skin.“God, Victor, you feel amazing,” he sighed, a blissed out expression dominating his features. “I was waiting for you for so long-ah!” he broke off with a gasp as Victor traced a finger around his rim.“Godspodi Yuuri,” he breathed, looking at the glistening digit. “You’re soaked.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had an 8 hour layover in Finland and this is how I chose to spend my time. I'm half dead atm so please forgive any spelling/grammar mistakes. RIP @ whoever decided to peek at my screen while I was typing lmaoooo.
> 
> As always, hope you enjoyyy :D
> 
> A/N- Do you have any idea how awkward it was to type those tags in the middle of a crowded airport waiting room??? Smh @ myself lmao

In Victor’s mind, retirement did have its pros and cons.

On one hand, teaching classes at the local rink did get rather monotonous after a while, especially as he watched the new generation of figure skaters race across it with an energy only the young seemed to possess. While his new role on the ice was definitely rewarding in its own way, he couldn’t help but sometimes miss his old life, where the thrill of competition surrounded him, constantly pushing him to be the absolute best. And of course there were the endless sponsorship meetings and guest spots at competitions that were in equal parts necessary and a pain.

On the other hand however, he did get to spend most of his days with his husband, without the added pressure of competition behind them. Both of them taught at the rink, with Victor handling the older students and Yuuri teaching the beginners. Victor often found himself entranced by how at home Yuuri looked surrounded by the kids, patiently teaching them the basics day after day. He was a natural at it, loved by his students and their parents alike.

As much as Victor looked fondly at his past, he would never trade his current life for anything. His mate was the best thing to ever happen to him and he was reminded of that fact every day the moment he woke up to see the man sleeping beside him.

He was truly blessed.

As he walked home after a particularly long training session at the rink, he could hardly wait to get home. Since Yuuri’s heat was due in about a week, he’d taken on extra classes at the rink to free up his schedule for the next week. As a result, he was exhausted and wanted nothing more to sink into his mate’s arms and preferably never leave. But not before dinner, of course, he thought as he reached their apartment. Yuuri’s Russian cooking had improved drastically over the past few months, and Victor was absolutely starving.

Opening the door, all thoughts of food were wiped from his mind as he was beset upon by a very different kind of hunger. Yuuri’s scent wafted out, invading his olfactory system and awakening the Alpha side of him that currently lay sleeping.

“Yuuri,” he called out, quickly closing the door behind him, not wanting any other Alphas to get even a whiff of his mate. “Yuuri darling, are you ok?”

A plaintive cry came from the bedroom, where the scent was the strongest. Victor ran there, reaching it in record time as he flung the door wide open.

“Yuuri,” he said softly, momentarily captivated by the sight before him.

His mate lay on their bed, surrounded by what looked like the contents of Victor’s wardrobe and laundry basket, the remains of his nest, Victor assumed. He was completely naked, skin flushed pink and sweaty, hair in disarray, eyes glazed over with unbridled want. He was on his side, one of Victor’s old practice shirts held up to his nose, his other hand moving furiously over his leaking cock. Hearing a faint buzzing noise, Victor looked closer, all remaining blood in his body flowing south once he saw their bright pink vibrator shoved up his ass, his inner thighs and the sheets below all wet with sweet smelling slick.

“Victor!” cried out Yuuri, looking up at his mate with lust filled eyes, all remaining traces of hazel practically consumed by his blown pupils. “Alpha, please!”

Spurred into action by his Omega’s pleas, Victor leapt onto the bed, hovering over his whimpering Omega.

“Yuuri my darling, I’m so sorry I was late,” he said, bringing Yuuri closer, letting him nose along his neck, his scent helping soothe the raging heat ravaging his body. “Wasn’t your heat supposed to be in a few days?”

“Came-ah early,” managed Yuuri rocking back on the vibrator. “Don’t know how, but-ngh I need you, Victor. Please!”

“Of course, kotenok,” said Victor, trying to soothe him while controlling his own mounting urges. “I’m here, I’ll take care of you.”

Easing Yuuri onto his back, Victor attempted to move away the scattered pieces of his wardrobe, only to be stopped by a whine from Yuuri. “No,” he said, pulling them back. “Smells like you.”

Victor growled, an animalistic sound coming from deep within his chest. “Yuuri,” he moaned, shoving his face into his neck, his scent filing his brain. His cock was harder than he could ever remember it being, flashes of desire slicing through his thighs. His mouth watered at the sight of his mate, so pliant and desperate under him, every part of him begging for his touch.  

Sliding a hand down, he took hold of Yuuri’s leaking cock, giving it a few starting strokes. Yuuri gasped, his mate’s touch feeling heavenly on his heated skin.

“God, Victor, you feel amazing,” he sighed, a blissed out expression dominating his features. “I was waiting for you for so long-ah!” he broke off with a gasp as Victor traced a finger around his rim.

“Godspodi Yuuri,” he breathed, looking at the glistening digit. “You’re absolutely soaked.”

“Mm, need you. Need you now! ” cried out Yuuri, irritated with how positively long his mate was taking to just fuck his brains out. “Victor!”

Provoked by Yuuri’s demanding cries, Victor pushed the other’s thighs apart roughly, leaving him completely on display for him. The end of the vibrator protruded from his slick entrance teasingly, the reddened skin around it shiny and wet. The sight was so unbearably mouth-watering, Victor couldn’t stop himself from burying his face between his thighs, tongue laving at the sweet slick.

“Please,” he said directly against Yuuri’s skin, the vibrations making him shiver. “I need to taste you first, love.”

Yuuri looked down, cursing at the sight of Victor’s head bracketed between his thighs. “Yes yes! Anything, just do something already!”

Victor smiled, sliding the vibrator out before replacing it with his lips. Yuuri squealed, hands coming down to fist at Victor’s hair, tightly pulling at the silver locks. If Victor was to actually lose his hair after this, he’d have no one but himself to blame and it would have been totally worth it. The sweet nectar gushing from Yuuri’s entrance was in a word… indescribable. It tasted so uniquely of his mate, honey and lavender and something else that was just purely _Yuuri._ He’d never get tired of tasting it, almost wishing he could somehow bottle it up and hope that his cup would never run dry.

Stiffening his tongue, he pushed past the loosened rim of his entrance and dragged it across his inner walls, making him cry out, eyes screwed shut. Even as he tried to shift his hips away from his eager mouth, Victor simply yanked him back, fingers digging into his thighs. The sweet taste of his husband was almost too much to bear, his arousal steadily growing with each drop that passed his lips.

It wasn’t long until Yuuri needed more, his hole feeling unbearably empty even with Victor tongue-fucking him hungrily. He moaned, pushing his hips back, needing him to go deeper, needing _more._

“More!” he all but shouted, fingers gripping the tangled sheets so tightly he could feel the threads begin to come apart.

Not wanting to disappoint his mate, Victor complied, shoving in two fingers alongside his tongue. Yuuri gasped at the added intrusions, his back as beautifully as he did on the ice. He moaned as his walls were stretched deliciously, the twin sensations of Victor’s fingers and tongue driving him absolutely wild. Just as he got used to the added pressure, Victor crooked his fingers just so, directly hitting his sweet spot. He buried his face in the pillow, muffling his screams as lightning bolts travelled down his spine, across his skin, shooting all over his body, setting his entire being on fire.

It wasn’t long before Victor added a third finger, marvelling at how soaked his entire hand was. Yuuri was so loose and pliant under him, both his cock and his entrance leaking like a faucet. Victor bet he could probably fit his whole hand in him if he tried. Deciding to leave that for another day, he continued his ministrations, playing Yuuri like a finely tuned instrument, only he doubted there was an instrument in the world that would make noises sweeter than the ones his mate was making right then. His own cock throbbed, precum slicking up the front of his undoubtedly ruined briefs. Needing some relief, Victor pulled his fingers out, prompting a needy whine from Yuuri before quickly undoing his belt and pants. He sighed in relief as his throbbing erection sprang from its fabric confines, the head of it already wet.

Yuuri licked his lips at the sight of his husband, still dressed in his (now rumpled) Armani suit, with his deliciously hard cock on full display. Part of him wanted to beg Victor to shove it in his mouth until he choked, but his heat had other plans, going by the almost painful twinges in his abdomen.

“Fuck me,” he mouthed, his voice reduced to a whisper. “ _Fuck me_.”

Not needing to be told twice, Victor pounced, his hands pushing Yuuri’s soft thighs apart fully, his loose entrance twitching uncontrollably with the need to be filled. Guiding his cock to the winking hole, Victor pushed his way into him, knees nearly giving out as his cock slid into Yuuri’s body like it belonged there. Not stopping until he was fully sheathed, Victor’s fingers dug into the soft flesh of his hips, leaving purpling bruises in their wake. Yuuri’s head fell back onto the pillows, eyes rolling to the back of his head as the unbearable emptiness within him was finally being satisfied, a string of curses both in English and Japanese, left his bitten lips. It wasn’t long before Victor bottomed out, the base of his cock resting against Yuuri’s ass as he caught his breath.

“Victor,” moaned Yuuri, hips moving back against him. “Move.”

“Give me a second moya zvezda-ah!”

Victor’s words were cut short as Yuuri clenched around him, his inner muscles massaging Victor’s length so deliciously, it’s a wonder he didn’t cum on the spot. “Now Victor!” slurred Yuuri, too drunk on hormones and lust to care about how shameless he was being. “I need you to fuck me so _fuck me!”_

Victor swallowed, his Alpha instinct going haywire at the sight of the beautiful writhing creature below him. He growled, fire flashing behind his darkened blue eyes, before pulling all the way out. Before Yuuri could even whine in protest, he gripped the other’s hips and slammed into him, his teeth sinking into the firm muscle of his shoulder blade.

Victor’s name left Yuuri’s lips in the form of a howl, nails digging into the flesh of his back, breaking the skin there as he dragged them down, the metallic scent of blood now joining the mingled carnal scents permeating the room.

Yuuri gasped as Victor pulled back to look at him, blood now lightly smeared around his lips. His shoulder throbbed, but the pain was so sweet it could barely be called pain at all. Without even thinking, Yuuri pulled Victor’s face towards his, trapping his lips in a violent kiss, moaning slightly at the coppery taste of his own blood.

Victor felt a bolt of arousal strike his very core at Yuuri’s wanton actions, his knot already starting to swell. Wasting no time, he began fucking him furiously, starting off with an unforgiving pace. Yuuri moaned, his face contorted in pleasure as Victor plowed into him, slamming into his sweet spot with every thrust. Slick poured out of him freely, escaping his body every time Victor entered him, until there was a veritable pool of it on the sheets. But it still wasn’t enough. If his mind wasn’t clouded with lust thanks to his heat, he’d have been slightly embarrassed by how greedy he was being, moaning freely like a cheap back alley whore for Victor to go even harder, faster, _deeper_. And Victor did as he was told, wanting nothing more than to please his mate. But even with all that, Yuuri’s heat-ridden body continuously craved and cried out for more, more, _more._

When Victor thrust into him, he brought his legs up, locking them around Victor’s waist, effectively trapping him there. When Victor looked at him wide eyed he brought his head closer so that his ear was directly next to his swollen lips, and _whimpered,_

 “Put a baby in me, Vitya.”

Victor growled, his mind suddenly assaulted with images of Yuuri, his belly growing with their child. He could imagine him, a vision of Omegan beauty, soft and rounded, with a swollen belly and small new breasts beginning to leak sweet smelling milk as Victor played the role of the ever attentive Alpha, feeding him all the katsudon in the world if he so desired it.  His face would lose its current angular defined form, his cheeks becoming chubby and rosy. His body would have Victor on his knees in a heartbeat, all soft curves and glowing rounded edges, perfect to hold and cuddle with. And his scent… Victor couldn’t begin to imagine how absolutely delicious it would be, Yuuri’s distinctive scent further amplified by pregnancy hormones, practically screaming to the world how content and happy he was, bonded to his Alpha, loud and taunting, a challenge to all who desired him… Victor’s mouth watered just thinking about it.

“Yuuri,” he whispered, trying to piece together the composure that Yuuri had carelessly ripped apart with his plea. “Are you sure?”

Yuuri whined in irritation, clenching around Victor’s length, making him gasp. “Yuuri please,” begged Victor. “I need you to concentrate, my love. I know we’ve made a decision about this already but I really need to know for sure that you want me to do this right now.”

“Vitya! I’ve never been surer of anything in my life,” he cried. “I- I didn’t take my birth control or my suppressants this month because of it! So please Victor,” he whimpered, liquid brown eyes filled with tears of want. “Knot me.”

Victor breathed his name reverently across his lips, eyes closed as he savoured the moment, wanting to imprint every last detail of it into his brain. The moment where they would become one again and hopefully create a new life, one born of their undying love for each other. “As you wish.”

Yuuri cried out, warmth flooding through his body at Victor’s loving words. He loosened his grip around Victor’s waist, releasing him from his grasp, prompting Victor to continue fucking him like his life depended on it. His Alpha side began to take over fully, his mind beset by the need to fill, to knot, to breed his mate. He growled, sweat beading on his forehead as his pushed himself deeper, needing to feel more of that tight velvet heat.

The room was filled with their mingled scents, forming an intoxicating mixture that did nothing but add to their already lust addled brains. Yuuri’s bond mark throbbed, begging for attention, which Victor readily gave, running his tongue over the purplish mark before sinking his teeth into it.

Yuuri screamed, loudly enough that Victor was sure the neighbours heard, eyes rolling back in his head as streaks of pearly white decorated his sweat covered chest and a fresh new wave of slick drenched Victor’s cock and the sheets below.

“Fuck, Yuuri,” said Victor, astonished.  “Did you just-”

Yuuri whined, his first orgasm doing nothing to alieve his need. If anything, it only further stoked the flames of desire burning in his core. He needed Victor to knot him, to fill him with his seed until he was beyond stuffed. “More,” he rasped, voice slightly hoarse from screaming.

Victor was only too eager to comply, burying his face in his mate’s neck as he resumed his earlier movements, hips maintaining a steady, unforgiving rhythm, his movements in and out of Yuuri’s body made smooth by the overabundance of slick pouring out of him. The Alpha in Victor went wild, the sweet scent clouding his brain and trapping him in a haze of pure lust. Watching his Omega come undone under him while knowing that he and only he, had the ability to satisfy him filled his heart to bursting. Yuuri looked unbelievably gorgeous like this, face flushed pink, eyes wide, the brown in them almost consumed by his blown out pupils, his swollen plump lips parted as carnal sighs left them every time Victor slammed into him. While he knew his Omega was stunning normally, seeing him so undone, shamelessly moaning wantonly like this, sent Victor into a frenzy.

“You’re mine, Yuuri,” he said, eyes blazing. “No one else can have you, touch you or even look at you like this. This sight is mine alone, do you understand me?”

“Alpha!” cried out Yuuri, the ability to speak coherently almost lost to him. “Want no one else. Yours, always yours!”

Victor growled possessively, digging his nails into Yuuri’s hips. “That’s right. I’m going to fill you up with my seed and breed you. Everyone who smells you, touches you or even looks at you will know that. You. Belong. To. Me,” he said, punctuating each word with a harsh thrust. “You’ll be so beautiful carrying my- no, _our_ child Yuratchka, I can’t wait to see you.”

Yuuri clung onto Victor like a lifeline, unwilling to let go for even a second. Desperate whines dripped from his lips, each sound sweeter than honey. “Yes, oh god yes, Victor,” he babbled, eyes wide open but seeing nothing but his mate above him. “Please, knot me,” he said, eyes shining with emotion.

Victor cursed, eyes wild as he continued slamming into him. Fire coursed through his veins, sparking his already overloaded nerves into action. All other parts of his brain seemed to shut down, replaced by pure unadulterated instinct. His movements became erratic, feeling his hips stutter even as he kept on fucking into Yuuri. His release was close, so close he could almost taste it, but it lay just tantalizingly out of reach, needing that final push to send him screaming over the edge.

“Vitya,” moaned the other. “Please please, I’m so close.”

Victor buried his face in his neck, his senses immediately assaulted with his mate’s scent. “Please,” continued Yuuri, his voice closer to a howl. “Knock me up.”

Victor’s vision went white, the entire room disappearing as Yuuri’s broken voice dragged his orgasm out of him. He felt his knot swell, finally catching on the rim of Yuuri’s soaked entrance, locking it into place as his seed began to spurt out of him, filling the warm channel.

Yuuri’s eyes rolled back in his head at the feeling, rocking back onto Victor’s knot, chasing his second orgasm with a furious need. “Yes…fill me,” he said, dizzy with lust.

Gaining some control of his facilities back as the haze of his orgasm cleared, Victor took the other’s neglected cock in hand, stroking it firmly. It wasn’t two strokes before Yuuri came with a shattered wail, streaks of white shooting out of his cock, painting his abdomen, some even hitting his chin. Stars burst forth in the corners of his eyes as he flew to the highest heights, his entire body feeling like a live wire. His orgasm seemed never ending, drawn out as Victor’s hand continued moving over his cock.

“That’s it, give me all of it,” murmured Victor softly, entranced as his palm was covered in white. “You’re doing so well Yuuri, you’re so beautiful.”

When Yuuri finally began to whimper from oversensitivity, Victor withdrew his cum covered hand and brought it to his own lips. Yuuri could only watch, mouth agape as Victor cleaned himself off, his tongue lapping up the white trails like it was the sweetest candy, not stopping until his palm was completely clean. Leaning down, he then captured Yuuri’s lips in a kiss, their mingled tastes exploding across Yuuri’s taste buds.  The kissed lazily, completely wrapped up in each other as Victor’s knot continued to fill him with his seed.

Eventually however, they had to break apart for air if nothing else. Murmuring quiet praises under his breath, Victor carefully maneuvered himself so that they were spooning, his knot still connecting the two of them. Once they were settled, Yuuri let out a contented sigh, feeling Victor’s knot pulse comfortingly within him. Placing his hand on the slight bulge in his abdomen, he said, “I love the way you fill me.”

Victor smiled, covering Yuuri’s hand with his own, shuddering slightly at the sight the outline of his cock, just barely visible through Yuuri’s skin. “I’m sure.” He nuzzled at the other’s neck, lightly gnawing on his bond mark while bringing a finger to trace around where they were connected. “You’re dripping, love.” he said, observing the drops of white, clinging onto his finger, leaking out of Yuuri’s swollen hole, even with his knot still in it.  “You’re so full now, there’s no way you’re not pregnant.”

Yuuri flushed prettily. “You really think so?” he asked, voice small but full of hope.

“I just know it, lyubov moya,” murmured Victor adoringly, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Yuuri smiled as he leant back against Victor, fingers intertwined, still pressed tightly against him after his knot deflated. He would have been content to stay like that for the rest of the night and then some, simply surrounded by their mingled scents, a remnant of their lovemaking, simply feeling Victor’s warmth spread throughout his lower abdomen. But unfortunately, his traitorous body had other ideas.

“Victor,” he whined, feeling a dreadfully familiar heat rise again. “I need-“

“Its ok moya zvezda,” murmured Victor, turning him over so they faced each other again. “I’ll take care of you, even if it takes all night.”

 

 

Needless to say, Victor did not make it to any of his classes the next day. Or the next few days after that. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Victor,” whispered Yuuri, clutching on to the other’s arm, panting heavily.  
> Victor immediately looked alarmed. “Yuuri? What’s wrong?”  
> Yuuri whimpered, pressing his face into Victor’s shoulder. “I… I’m, oh god.”  
> Before Victor could open his mouth, Yuuri’s scent, suddenly impossibly strong, invaded his senses, nearly bringing him to his knees. Taking another whiff of the intoxicating scent, Victor’s eyebrows rose in surprise. His familiar scent was different somewhat. Richer and more savoury, almost like…  
> Victor’s brain came crashing to a halt as the realization hit him. Yuuri, his dear Yuuri, was _lactating_.  
>  “Ah,” he tried, his mouth suddenly dry as he noticed the two growing wet patches on Yuuri’s stretched summer T-shirt. “You… You’re-”  
> “Victor,” said Yuuri abruptly cutting him off. “Take me home. Now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *has 3k report to write*  
> Also me: *wries 4k of lactation kink instead*
> 
> Hahahah so I had a few requests to continue this AU and I got hit with inspiration so here we are. Hope ya'll filthy sinners enjoy! (I know I did ;) )

Yuuri watched as the sky grew lighter and lighter, almost mocking him for his inability to fall asleep. His chest throbbed and he felt almost feverish, like he was both on fire and freezing. Victor slumbered on next to him blissfully unaware of his plight. Yuuri had briefly considered waking him up several times that night, knowing that his devoted Alpha would stay up with him if he wanted him to, but in the end he decided not to. Victor had been working so hard at the Ice Palace since they moved back to Hasetsu, as Yuuri wanted to carry out his pregnancy with the support of his family alongside his mate.

Sighing, he leant back watching the sky grow steadily brighter. He couldn’t help but smile as he remembered how Victor had openly wept on his knees, unable to contain his joy when Yuuri handed him the pregnancy test with a tiny blue plus sign on it. That scene was only rivalled by the time Yuuri’s doctor told him that he was in fact, carrying twins. Hearing that, Victor had shouted out the news to the entire clinic waiting room, hugging the doctor, some nurses and several other people, before almost tweeting the announcement to his thousands of followers before being quickly stopped by Yuuri. His mate’s enthusiasm was infectious though, and it wasn’t long before he got Yuuko, Minako, Mari and Yuuri’s parents all riding the same high. Surrounded by such love, Yuuri couldn’t help but know that he was truly blessed.

Feeling his mate shift beside him, Yuuri turned over to face him. “Vitya,” he whispered. “Are you awake?”

Victor groaned, pushing his head further into the pillow. “Nope.”

“Vityaaaa,” whined Yuuri, feeling uncharacteristically needy. “Don’t go back to sleep. I’m bored.”

Blinking his eyes open slowly as he adjusted to the darkness of the room he said, “Couldn’t sleep?”

Yuuri nodded. “Yeah. Don’t know why.”

“It happens. Do you want me to get you some food? Some tea maybe?”

“No,” said Yuuri, sitting up. He still felt oddly feverish, like his whole body was restless for reasons his mind had yet to figure out. Getting an idea he said, “I want to go outside for a bit. I need a walk.”

“Oh,” said Victor, eyes flitting to the still not entirely bright sky outside. “You sure you don’t want me to make you breakfast instead? It’s so early.”

“Come on,” whined Yuuri. “I’ve been cooped up here for ages. I need to get out for a while before I go crazy.”

Victor opened his mouth to protest but Yuuri’s puppy dog eyes won him over quickly. “Alright,” he relented, helping his mate out of bed. “It’s really too early for this,” grumbled Victor playfully. “Especially on a weekend.”

“Lazy,” teased Yuuri as he got dressed. “Whatever happened to my dear husband who as I recall, used to push me out of bed the minute the sun came up?”

“He realized that getting up early is overrated, especially when a gorgeous man is in bed with him.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere.”

“It’s not flattery if it’s true,” shot back Victor, expertly dodging the pillow Yuuri threw at him.

 

 

The rising sun cast rays of rose coloured light over the still waters, painting the whole world in a soft light that warmed the two men's hearts as they walked along the bridge, hand in hand.

“There,” said Yuuri, gesturing to the distance. “Wasn't waking up worth it?”

“I'm still deciding,” said Victor with mock seriousness, placing a hand on his chin. “I can’t figure out if the view is more breath-taking than you are.”

“Stop it you,” said Yuuri, flushing bright pink, Victor’s words further aggravating his feverishness.

“Alright, but I know you love it when I do that.”

Yuuri didn’t answer, feeling a strange heat flow through him. He shrugged off his jacket, the cool morning air a relief on his heated skin. “Ah, that’s better.”

“You feeling ok?” questioned Victor.

“Yeah, don't worry. I’m fine.” said Yuuri brushing Victor's worry off. “It's just kinda warm isn't it?”

“Really?” remarked Victor. “I’m freezing.”

“That's weird,” murmured Yuuri, bringing a hand up to his sore chest. “I'm…”

Yuuri came to an abrupt stop, his face flushed. 

“Yuuri?” said Victor turning around. “What's wrong?”

“Victor,” whispered Yuuri, clutching on to the other’s arm, panting heavily.

Victor immediately looked alarmed. “Yuuri? What’s wrong?”

Yuuri whimpered, pressing his face into Victor’s shoulder. “I… I’m, oh god.”

Before Victor could open his mouth, Yuuri’s scent, suddenly impossibly strong, invaded his senses, nearly bringing him to his knees. Taking another whiff of the intoxicating scent, Victor’s eyebrows rose in surprise. His familiar scent was different somewhat. Richer and more savoury, almost like…

Victor’s brain came crashing to a halt as the realization hit him. Yuuri, his dear Yuuri, was _lactating_.

“Ah,” he tried, his mouth suddenly dry as he noticed the two growing wet patches on Yuuri’s stretched summer T-shirt. “You… You’re-”

“Victor,” said Yuuri abruptly cutting him off. “Take me home. Now.”

 

 

After quickly covering Yuuri with the hoodie that he luckily brought along, Victor looped an arm around him protectively before setting a quick pace home. The walk was a blur, both men paying only the absolute minimal attention to their surroundings as the Yuuri’s scent thickened with each step. The streets were mercifully empty, allowing them to arrive home without incident. Victor wasted no time, ferrying Yuuri into their room, thanking whatever gods were listening that Yuuri’s family was still asleep.

Closing the sliding door behind him as quietly as he could with his shaking fingers, Victor turned around. Yuuri sat on their bed, chest heaving slightly as he peeled Victor’s hoodie off. Both pairs of eyes widened as the two of them saw how wet the front of Yuuri’s shirt was, the two patches from earlier now part of a single large one covering his chest.

“Vitya,” said Yuuri, staring down at himself. “I…” he trailed off, bringing a hand down to lightly touch the soaked fabric. “Wow,” he laughed softly, feeling slightly light headed.

“How do you feel?” croaked Victor, shocked at how strained his voice sounded.

 “M’alright,” answered Yuuri as he massaged his chest lightly, oblivious to Victor’s plight. “Just slightly sore.”

“It hurts?”

“No no. They just feel kinda...” Yuuri paused as he searched for the word. “Heavy.”

Victor felt his mouth water unconsciously, the Alpha in him salivating. “Ah.”

“Mmhm,” sighed Yuuri, eyes sliding shut as he leaned back against the pillows. “Oh, that’s better,” he said, getting himself comfortable as Victor focused all his energy on diverting the blood in his body away from his traitorous dick. All that effort flew out the window however, when Yuuri slowly blinked open his liquid brown eyes and sighed.

“Do you… dyou want to touch them?”

Victor swallowed blood thumping in his ears as Yuuri looked up at him questioningly. “Uh,” he tried, finding it hard to form words. “I- I should go get you some warm towels or something,” said Victor stepping backwards quickly, needing to get out of there before the Alpha in him took over.

“No,” said Yuuri breathily. “Not yet. It’s ok,” he said, noticing the state the other man was in. “Come here. I want you to.”

Victor inhaled slowly. “Are you sure?”

Yuuri nodded. “Absolutely. Touch me, Vitya.”

Victor moved closer, not stopping until he was hovering over Yuuri on the bed. Yuuri’s thick scent filled his senses, pulling him under like waves in a storm. Bringing a trembling hand up, he held it over Yuuri’s chest, eyes on his, silently asking for permission.

Yuuri nodded again and Victor swallowed thickly before brushing his fingers over Yuuri’s covered nipple. Yuuri exhaled breathily, eyes fluttering shut as Victor proceeded to touch him over the wet fabric. His eyes unconsciously fluttered shut at the feeling, his Alpha pride overflowing within him at the thought that his Omega, his Yuuri, was so healthy and happy with him, his heart felt like bursting.

“Ah, Vitya,” gasped Yuuri as Victor rubbed at his chest, rolling the peaked flesh between his fingers. The sensation felt amazing, a throbbing warmth beginning to spread across his torso.

“Feel good?” asked Victor.

“Mmhm,” breathed Yuuri, falling deeper and deeper into the pool of sensation he was currently floating on.

“Good.” Victor wanted nothing more than to make his mate comfortable, but even so, he couldn't help but wonder how it would feel like if he simply took one of those delectable nipples into his mouth and-

“You can if you want to.”

Victor looked up at Yuuri hardly daring to believe what he just heard. “What?”

“You can use your mouth,” he said, reading Victor’s mind. “I don't mind.”

Heat spiked through Victor’s entire being at those words, so casually said by Yuuri. He swallowed thickly, “You sure? You don't think it's… weird?”

“How is it weird? It's not like you haven't done it before.”

“Yeah but that was before,” said Victor tracing a finger over the wet cloth. “Before you…”

“Before my milk?” questioned Yuuri.

Victor nodded.

“Ah.” said Yuuri, understanding Victor’s hesitance. “You know,” he said. “I read somewhere that it's perfectly healthy for Alphas to drink their Omega’s milk. It promotes bonding, releases good hormones and all in all just feels really good.”

Victor raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. “Are you sure you're not just saying that.”

“Positive. I can show you the book if you want.” said Yuuri sincerely.

“Maybe later,” said Victor, eyes flashing with hunger, the Alpha in him rising up. “I'm thirsty.”

Yuuri mewled softly at the undercurrent of dominance in Victor’s tone, baring his neck in submission. Victor pressed a quick nip to his bond mark before moving back down to his prize. Licking his lips he enclosed them around Yuuri’s left nipple and sucked experimentally.

 “Fuck,” breathed Yuuri, fingers clutching at Victor’s hair as he mouthed at his chest. “God, Victor. Just keep-ah! Keep doing that, oh god.”

Victor moaned in response, eyes fluttering shut as his taste buds were lit aflame by the taste of his beloved. He felt like a starved man that had been led to a feast beyond his wildest dreams as he gently sucked at the soft, milk soaked cotton. His tongue circled Yuuri’s nipple, heart racing as he felt it further harden beneath his touch. Yuuri could only whimper under his ministrations, wordlessly pushing Victor’s head closer to his chest, needing more and more from him. Just as Victor pulled off to worship the other neglected bud with his tongue, Yuuri stopped him abruptly.

“Wait,” he said, hurriedly pulling his shirt off, sighing in relief as his sensitive chest met with the cool air of the room. Victor meanwhile, could only stare, absolutely stunned. Yuuri looked absolutely gorgeous like this, the skin of his belly pulled tight over the growing bump there. His hips were nicely rounded now, even more so than when they first met in Hasetsu, much to Yuuri’s chagrin. Victor was quick to remedy that however, ensuring that the ample flesh frequently bore the marks of Victor’s unending love for them in the form of pink bruises that perfectly matched the shape of his fingers and mouth. But it was the newest addition to Yuuri’s form that held Victor’s attention the most.

About 6 months into his pregnancy, right on schedule according to his doctor, his chest started growing in preparation for his twins. Yuuri, while initially shocked at how much his body had changed, got used to it surprisingly quickly.

Victor on the other hand was a whole other issue.

Endlessly fascinated by Yuuri’s new breasts, Victor could hardly be kept away, clinging onto him at any given opportunity. It had been cute at first, but after Victor lunged at another Alpha that dared to even look at Yuuri, he threatened to banish him to the couch for the remainder of his pregnancy if he didn’t learn to control himself. As empty as that threat was, Victor immediately relented, though he still couldn’t resist copping a feel now and then. And it’s not that Yuuri minded or anything. Quite the opposite in fact. His breasts were rather sore most of the time, so having Victor’s mouth on them was a blessing. He’d even fallen asleep once as Victor worked his chest, the gentle motions of Victor’s reverent mouth on him better than any lullaby. When his pre-milk started coming in, Victor had been elated, doing whatever he could to make Yuuri comfortable, never leaving the other man’s side for longer than necessary. As much as Victor would definitely claim otherwise, Yuuri could practically see him counting down the days until his actual milk came in, his Alpha pride just simmering under the surface.

Fortunately for him, his waiting paid off, with the way his eyes widened as Yuuri removed his shirt. He felt himself beginning to drool at the sight, eyes fixated on the beads of milk beginning to drip down from Yuuri’s reddened nipples.

“Yuratchka,” he said. “You’re gorgeous.”

Yuuri whined, the praise quickly affecting him. “Victor, please. Your mouth-ngh!”

His words were abruptly cut off as Victor leapt into action, burying his head in Yuuri’s soft chest before enclosing a peaked nipple with his lips. He moaned, eyes rolling to the back of his head as the complete flavour of Yuuri’s milk hit him with full force. It was somehow even better than he could have imagined, the creamy sweetness of it dancing across his taste buds. Victor truly felt that he’s never tasted anything even half as good before. It was as if Yuuri’s scent had been amplified by a thousand, almost like his slick, only richer.

Yuuri’s moans had since petered out into soft little gasps and whimpers, completely overwhelmed by the medley of sensations coursing through him. He cradled Victor’s head in his hand, pushing him even closer to his chest as he leant back against the pillows. He felt unbelievably light, his consciousness floating far above, as Victor suckled at his breast, his head pillowed by Yuuri’s soft flesh. Feeling slick begin to drip from his entrance, he whined as he stroked Victor’s hair before softly tugging at the silver strands. “Vitya,” he whispered.

Broken out of his daze, Victor looked up, Yuuri’s nipple falling out of his mouth. “Darling?” he rasped, voice shot with need.

“I need you,” said Yuuri softly as he spread his legs wider. “Please. Fill me?”

Victor’s eyes lit up, looking like he’d discovered Nirvana itself. “Of course, lyubov moya.” Sitting up, he carefully removed Yuuri’s sweatpants and underwear, taking care not to jostle him too much. When he was done, his eyes raked over Yuuri’s bare form, taking in how stunning his mate looked, all big and round like an ancient deity of Omegan fertility.

“Beautiful,” he said, leaning over to capture Yuuri’s lips with his own, letting the Omega taste himself.

Yuuri let himself get lost in the open mouthed kiss, mewling slightly at the taste of himself on Victor’s tongue. Fire shot through his veins as Victor languidly kissed him, pushing Yuuri’s own essence further into his mouth while his restless hands kneaded his breasts, trailed down his sides and gently rubbed over his belly, all while ignoring Yuuri’s straining cocklet and leaking entrance. Frustrated, Yuuri whined into the kiss, wordlessly demanding for Victor to get on with it. Victor couldn’t help but laugh softly against Yuuri’s lips, pressing a final kiss there before moving downwards.

Sending a trail of kisses down Yuuri’s flushed neck and chest, he came to a stop as his lips brushed a wet nipple, the creamy liquid beading from it painting his parted lips. His tongue darted out to wipe up the sweet sweet droplets, not wanting a single one to go to waste. Latching onto it, he lapped at it as his hand moved downwards to cup at Yuuri’s soaked entrance. Slipping two fingers inside him, he relished in the moan he elicited from his beloved as he curled them to hit the spot he knew would drive him wild.

Yuuri’s eyes were screwed shut as Victor worked him, thoroughly teasing his insides until the sheets below were soaked. He whimpered, wordlessly demanding for Victor to touch his neglected cock that was dripping with arousal. But Victor ignored him, intent on taking his time with his love, torturously dragging his fingers over the warm sensitive flesh that was practically sucking his fingers in.

“Vitya,” whined Yuuri. “You're terrible.”

Victor couldn't help but giggle as Yuuri’s nipple fell from his mouth. “Sorry love,” he said. “You're adorable when you're needy.”

“And you're cruel. Are you planning on letting me cum anytime today or will I have to do it myself?”

“Such a demanding little kotenok,” laughed Victor as he moved further down Yuuri’s body, taking care to press several butterfly kisses onto his swollen belly. “Don't worry, I'll take care of you.”

“You'd better,” said Yuuri, trying to sound demanding but he couldn't keep the giggle out of his voice. “Or no sex for a month.”

“Now who's being cruel?”

“I’ll show you cruel if you don't touch me soon.”

“Alright, alright,” laughed Victor, eyes sparkling in adoration. “You've made your point.”

Before Yuuri could say anything else, Victor cut him off by wrapping his lips around the head of his leaking cock. Yuuri gasped, fingers coming to tug at Victor’s hair, needing something to hold onto as Victor took him higher and higher. His voice cracked under the weight of his moans, each one drawing out into a sound made of pure lust. Victor grinned around his mouthful, swallowing down more of Yuuri’s length even as his own cock throbbed with desire, precum slicking the inside of his leggings. He ignored it, wanting nothing more than for Yuuri to cum down his throat.

Fortunately, Yuuri was already close with the combination of Victor’s mouth and fingers on him sending him closer and closer to the edge. All it took was Victor to swallow him down fully before looking up at him with his blue eyes darkened with lust and tears, before Yuuri cried out, his release flooding Victor’s mouth and the sheets below him. Blinking away the tears that had collected in the corners of his eyes, Yuuri looked down just in time to see Victor swallow, his eyes fixed on Yuuri’s own the entire time.

“Fuck,” exhaled Yuuri, head dropping onto the pillows, eyes shut.

The pair lay there in silence for a moment. While Yuuri caught his breath, Victor took the opportunity to lavish his belly with kisses and rubs, murmuring sweet Russian phrases the entire time. When he was satisfied he looked up, resting his chin on Yuuri’s hipbone.

“You ok?”

Yuuri hummed, carding his fingers lazily through Victor’s hair. “Thank you.”

Victor smiled, loving how relaxed Yuuri was. If he had his way, Yuuri would be this at ease all the time, all his anxieties and fears extinguished, leaving him in a state of absolute bliss. Pressing a final kiss to Yuuri’s hipbone he got up, swinging his legs off the bed, wincing slightly as his still hard cock brushed against the material of his pants.

“Where are you going?”

“Gonna get you those warm towels.” said Victor. “After I ah, take care of this,” he added, indicating his stubbornly hard cock.

Yuuri sighed, shaking his head. “Sometimes I truly forget how silly you can be, Vitya.”

“Hm?”

Yuuri leaned back, the expression on his face the one he used when he performed Eros. “Did you really think I was done with you already? You haven’t even filled me yet, Vitya,” he whined. “And,” he added, eyes flashing. “My chest still feels so heavy.”

Victor took a deep steadying breath, not wanting to pounce of Yuuri in his current state. “You’re really testing my self-control, love.”

“Good. I needed the practice.” smirked Yuuri as Victor crawled over him before slotting their lips together once more. Their mingled tastes dominated the kiss, overwhelming both men as they rocked against each other, needy whines escaping both of them.

“Vitya,” moaned Yuuri, pulling back for air. “Hurry up. Please!”

“I’ve got you, lyubov moya.” he said, quickly pulling off his leggings to free his straining erection.

Yuuri’s mouth watered at the sight, wanting the impressive length in him as soon as possible. Spreading his legs, Victor’s eyes were fixed on his winking hole, slick freely dripping from it. Unable to resist, he leant down and swiped his tongue over it, moaning as his tongue practically glided in with how wet Yuuri was. Wasting no time, he licked into him greedily, wanting to drink every last drop from his mate’s sopping cunt. Their combined scents filled the room, though Yuuri’s overpowered Victor’s due to the sweet milk beginning to drip from his breasts again. Honey, lavender and camomile, now infused with the heavy cream-like scent of his milk, invaded Victor’s senses and he couldn’t get enough. Holding Yuuri’s thighs apart, he pushed his tongue in as far as it could go, hungrily lapping at his slick walls as Yuuri writhed above him.

“Victor!” cried out Yuuri, needing more than his tongue in him. “Stop wasting time and fuck me!”

Moving back, Victor growled, pulling Yuuri’s legs so that his thighs rested on his and slotted their hips together. His erection slid between Yuuri’s thighs, the head just kissing his slick hole. Yuuri mewled, canting his hips as he tried to slide it in further but Victor held him down. “Patience, lyubov moya,” he said, stroking Yuuri’s hair as he slid in, taking care to not move Yuuri too much.

At the feeling of his mate’s cock in him, Yuuri’s eyes closed in bliss. As cheesy as it was, whenever they were connected this way, Yuuri always felt like he was truly whole, like Victor was made for him and him alone. He cried out, his voice half a sob as the thick length dragged over his sensitive spots torturously, the sweet friction making him see stars.

The minute he bottomed out, Victor started a steady pace, pushing in and out of Yuuri’s welcoming warmth. His mate’s cries were music to his ears, as was the feeling of his nails raking down his back. Unable to resist, Victor’s mouth travelled downwards, to capture Yuuri’s nipple once more, while his left hand gave the other the same treatment. The burst of milk on his tongue once again sent the Alpha within Victor into a frenzy,

Yuuri writhed on the bed as Victor assaulted him with seemingly unending pleasure. Victor’s name left his lips repeatedly, his being barely able to handle it. His cock moved within him deliciously, hitting his sweet spot with every thrust while his greedy mouth sucked harshly at his chest, intent on draining him of his seemingly unending milk supply.

“Fuck, Yuuri,” whispered Victor as he pulled back to breathe properly after being half smothered by Yuuri’s chest. “I could drink from you forever, dorogoi moy. You’re delicious.”

Yuuri laughed shakily. “Pity they won’t last.”

 “I guess I’ll just have to fill you up again after then,” said Victor, a lust filled look in his eyes that grew even darker when he felt Yuuri clench around him at his words. “You’d like that wouldn’t you? You’d like me to fill you up even more, making you even bigger and rounder, hm?”

Yuuri wailed at his words, his ankles digging into the small of Victor’s back. “Alpha!”

“Just tell me, Yuuri,” urged Victor, his thrusts turning erratic as he danced at the edge of his orgasm. “Tell me what you want, don’t be shy. Just say it.”

“Vitya,” gasped Yuuri, trying to remember how words worked. “Oh god, I want it. I want you to breed me again. I want to be filled for you, Alpha! Give me another baby, Victor!”

Victor growled, his Omega’s words turning the blood in his veins fire hot. Gripping his hips, he slammed in one final time, his swollen knot finally catching on Yuuri’s abused hole before he came, his release flooding Yuuri’s insides.

Feeling Victor’s warmth fill him, Yuuri moaned, head thrown back, eyes shut in absolute bliss. Rocking back onto his knot, he whimpered, his release just out of reach. Seeing this, Victor quickly leapt into action, teasing the tip of Yuuri’s straining cocklet before sinking his teeth into his throbbing bond mark. It wasn’t long before Yuuri’s own peak hit him, a long drawn out cry escaping his lips as his orgasm washed over him.

Both men breathed heavily as they came down from their respective highs, too drained to do more than shift into a slightly more comfortable position, with Victor spooning Yuuri, his knot still nestled inside him, pumping his seed into his already occupied womb. Gently turning Yuuri’s face towards his, Victor kissed him languidly, both men too exhausted to do much more than simply breathe each other’s air.

“Can I just not move for the next few hours?” murmured Yuuri into the kiss, a hand on his distended belly as Victor’s knot deflated.

“I’m good with that plan,” yawned Victor, hands coming up to play with Yuuri’s love handles.

“Oh no no no. I said ‘I’ not ‘we’. You’re cleaning me up, Nikiforov. And,” he added. “You’re making me breakfast. I’m in the mood for pancakes,” he murmured before nodding off, his exhaustion finally catching up with him.

Stroking his love’s hair, now dampened with sweat, Victor smiled, pressing a kiss to the coal black strands. “Anything you want, my love. Anything at all.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated and comments fuel me.
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @ [**griffith-did-nothing-wrong.tumblr.com**](http://griffith-did-nothing-wrong.tumblr.com/)<


End file.
